cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu/@comment-66.66.68.235-20121129044902/@comment-66.66.68.235-20121130220417
To your first point, you are half correct. I did not mention the flexibility of rescorces, because I did not think keeping 2 cards in your hand in an OTT deck was very difficult. While CEO is the vanguard, she Twin Drive Checks, and the skill that gives her the boost is a Continuous skill, meaning immediately after the second check, while you had 2 cards in your hand, she gains the 4k boost (Because you have 4 cards in your hand now). On RG, it would not matter, because the 4k boost is a VG only ability. To the second point, you are correct, in that GotS surpasses CEO in power in the rearguard, but so does Battle Sister Mocha, Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime, God of War, Susanoo and Full Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi. Two of the listed also surpass GotS. Not to mention, as RG, CEO and GotS are only 1k appart, and there are not any +9k boosters for OTT RGs as of yet, so neither would consistantly break 20k. Let's forget about power for a second, and look at the skills. CEO still has her mega blast, which is opponent dependant. With cost conditions met, your opponent would have to choose between blocking an attack, and you drawing 5 cards to guard with next turn. GotS only has a hindering skill as RG. In a pure OTT, she is vanilla. CEO maintains Offensive point, and GotS maintains Defensive point. I would have argued the third point, as Tagitsuhime recieves the same boost Susanoo does for different conditions, however, there isn't any reason why one can't run both. 6 cards in the soul is not difficult to achieve in an Amaterasu deck (CEO or otherwise). In my personal opinion, however, Tagitsuhime is better as she doesn't look for a name as much as a number, and there is only one place the soul ca be. This point, however, is based upon opinion, and is therefore invalid. I'm not entirely sure what you are trying to say in your 4th Paragraph. Perhaps if you could elaborate on it, I'd be happy to discuss it further. As a matter of fact, I do like GotS's LB. Searching for a specific card in your deck is not new to Vanguard, nor is taking any one card from the top 5, but searching your deck for any one card you wish is fantastic. And it can be done twice. One could search a CEO, and some other high powered card, and then next turn, Cross ride into CEO and reap her benefits. The problems I have with this card, is that doing it in reverse order, riding GotS upon CEO, seems more like a step backwards in terms of offensive ability, and trigger usage, and even CEO has her uses in RG. What I mean to say is, OTT has enough VG based units, but not enough RG freindly Grade 3's. The two closest I could think of would be Evil Eye princess, Euryale, and ths new Gentle Jim.